As a conventional seat frame for a vehicle seat, JP 2001-171408 A discloses a seat frame, which comprises a U-shaped main pipe, an under pipe extending in a lateral direction and joined to the main pipe to connect lower end portions of the main pipe, and a sub-pipe extending in an upper-lower direction and joined to connect an upper portion of the main pipe and a portion of the under pipe which is on or in the proximity of a center portion of the under pipe.
However, the conventional seat frame includes a number of parts for constituting the seat frame, which disadvantageously leads to an increase in workload for assembly of the seat frame and an increase in weight of the seat frame.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle seat which can be comprised of a reduced number of parts for the seat frame to decrease the workload on the assembly and to reduce the weight of the seat frame.